


Thin Ice, Cool Love

by cosmo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmo/pseuds/cosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry go ice skating!<br/>or<br/><i>Where Louis is afraid of ice skating and Harry make him do it. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Ice, Cool Love

**Author's Note:**

> it's christmas time and I want to make people cozy!  
> please, don't be harsh on me (2 years without writing)  
> a massive massive thank you to the amazing Antonia (@punkrinmatsuoka) that made the sacrifice of being my beta. love you, girl!

 

Louis was sure he would regret this.

Since the day Harry came up with the idea (plus his adorable pout) and made him agree with this madness, Louis knew he would regret it. But you do some shit when you’re in love, right? Right?!

With their fingers intertwined Harry was dragging Louis to his death. Yep, he was doing what he promised to his fourteen year old self he would never, ever, ever do again. The first time he tried it was a disaster, a shameful event. The second time, he broke his leg. Then, on the third and last one, he lost his date. And when little Louis found himself abandoned by his valentine he made the promise. He would never go ice skating again.

Louis would take his sisters ice skating every year, and that was how he and Harry met. Harry was twirling around with his older sister Gemma when she decided that was time to go and the poor male Styles said ‘no’. Alone on the rink the curly boy was crushed by one of Louis’ sisters. Fizzy blacked out on the ice and Louis heart stopped when he saw that one of his angels was hurt. He remembers screaming at the innocent Harry. He remembers Fizzy waking up with a lost look on her face. He remembers Harry soft and mumbly voice offering to take them to the hospital. He remembers the guilty, but not truly guilty, Styles buying his babies hot mocha. He remembers Harry.

They exchanged numbers. Harry insisted to know if Fizzy was alright or ‘he couldn’t live with himself’, although he only asked about her state once. An apology date was scheduled and when Louis stopped to think about it, he was already completely lost inside those green puppy eyes, soft chocolate curls and wanting Harry’s cherry lips with every fiber of his body. Luckily, he was not alone.

Today was their first anniversary and Harry begged Louis to go to the place they first met. The other boy cringed but he just couldn’t deny shit to Harry. And that’s how Louis Tomlinson's twenty-two years old self was going ice skating.

“Relax, Lou” Harry said with the deep voice that fitted his cherub-like features in a strange way.

“Shut up. You know that I hate this place, Harold” Louis affirmed putting the skates on roughly.

“That’s not how you talk to your true love, Tomlinson” Harry said lacing his shoes.

“Who said you’re my true love?” Louis smirked.

“Mum, of course.” And now both were laughing like idiots. Anne, Harry’s mother, was almost as in love with Louis as Harry was. She would be always granting his wishes, asking him to stay for dinner, sending funny cat pictures. Anne was lovely, and Louis was, as she said ‘the decent guy Harry never found on his last useless boyfriends’. So yeah, that was really Anne-like.

“Soon she will be making you propose to me” Louis mocked, trying to walk with the skates on but failing.

“Nah, don’t think that we would reach that point” Harry waved.

“Hum?”

“I would dump you before” Harry laughed reaching for Louis hand and pulling the blue-eyed boy to the rink with a smile splattered across his face.

 

+++

 

“Relax, Lou”

“You don’t need to repeat yourself, Hazz” Louis shrugged, his voice shaking like his legs.

“You can do it, even Bambi did it” Harry smiled and started to move slowly with the intent of not scaring Louis to death.

“Alright, this can’t be hard”

“It’s not”

“You’re not going to dump me here? Will you?” Louis asked looking down to his laces.

“Do I look like a dickhead to you?” Harry inquired, speeding up a little.

“Do I really need to answer this?” Louis rolled his eyes cheerfully.

“Funny. Let’s go faster” Harry speeded up a little more “Don’t be scared. Everything is ok”

“Do I look like a princess on a castle to you?” Louis tried to ignore the thud of his heart in distress “You know what? Don’t answer that.”

“Good. You know that I have a Disney prince complex” Harry smirked trying to avoid the kids on their way “Faster?”

“Ok.” Louis whined.

The pair strolled around the rink, slower than the kids with the Christmas penguins. Louis, trying to keep steady, searched for the warm feeling of Harry’s arms around him every time he felt like falling. Harry watched Louis with a gleeful smile and praised every little success and fail, while admiring the man he's so in love with facing one of his greatest fears just to make him happy.

“Alright. Time’s up.” Harry slowed down and helped Louis exit the rink. “So?”

“So?” Louis, with flushed, red cheeks due to the crispy air and a dumb smile on his face, mimicked.

“Did you enjoy it?” Harry asked helping Louis to sit on the bench.

“It wasn't that bad. No broken bones, no awkward falls and I still have a date for the night.” Louis mocked.

“Can I receive my Boyfriend Of The Year bottom?”

“Only if you bottom” Louis snapped joking.

“Why are you ruining our moment?” Harry's cheeks warmed up while he tried to clumsily pull his skates out.

“I’m not ruining it! I’m just improving it” Louis answered playfully “You know that I love to see you blush.”

“I hate you, Louis Tomlinson” Harry replied.

“I love you, Harry Styles” Louis said petting his boyfriend curls.

“Fuck off, prick, and just give me a kiss” Harry whispered, his face heating up even more.

“That’s not how you talk to your true love, Styles” Louis hissed back, claiming the cherry lips.


End file.
